Not Saiyan Enough
by Princess.Of.Sayains
Summary: After being married for fifteen years, Goku and Vegeta couldn't be happier… At least that's how it seems on the outside, Vegeta on the other hand is getting fed up with how un-Saiyan Goku is. Goku on the other hand hates how Vegeta won't open up about his past… read and find out what happens… Sequel to Curse You. Currently on Hiatus for a very long while...if you like then Review!
1. Wedded Bliss?

**Not Saiyan Enough**

 **Chapter 1: Wedded Bliss?**

 **Goku/Vegeta**

 **Summary: After being married for fifteen years, Goku and Vegeta couldn't be happier… At least that's how it seems on the outside, Vegeta on the other hand is getting fed up with how un-Saiyan Goku is. Goku on the other hand hates how Vegeta won't open up about his past… sounds like a recipe for disaster…read and find out what happens… Sequel to Curse You.**

 **Hello my lovely readers!**

 **I've finally started the sequel to Curse you… It seems like forever since I wrote that story, but anyway, here it is… like the summary says, this takes place fifteen years after the original story, they haven't had kids or anything, but that may be to come… we shall see**

 **Vegeta POV**

It's been fifteen long years since Kakarot and I said I do… I know that doesn't mean much to me, but if it made the big idiot happy I'd do anything for him. The kids were all grown up now and living on their own. Gohan was married with a child, living not too far away from us. Goten and Trunks got degrees and are now helping Bulma at Capsule Corp. They're living in an apartment together on the other side of South City. I personally think that this was a waste of their time, but I guess that in this world there was a need for such things like an education, not that I ever needed one.

As I lay here on the couch waiting for Kakarot to get back from the store, I think back through the last fifteen years. It seems like I've been doing that a lot lately. No matter how many times I try to get this thought out of my mind… Kakarot was the most loving person in the world, he would do anything to make me happy, even if it meant destroying a planet or two… But over the last fifteen years, I've noticed that he has changed me as well as the people around him. He is such a kind hearted person that no one could ever dare not to like him, unless you're an evil rival of course. But… He's not a Saiyan, biologically he is but he is not in his actions or in anything that he does. The only thing that he's completely Saiyan at is his fighting skills. Although they are slightly sloppy compared to most techniques, the love for battle and fighting is still there.

It seems as of late that I have been dwelling a lot on the past, what my life used to be like and what my life is like now. Although I love it here on Earth, and it took me a long time to get that way, I really miss my home planet. Before it was under the rule of Frieza that is. The planet was a place that was full of fun and… Everything that I want back. I close my eyes just trying to remember the way that it was, the red sky, the mountains, the clay like soil. I sigh and shake my head trying to get the thoughts out of my head before I start to show my emotions once again. The planet was really a great place to be. We kept to ourselves and our love of fighting never really left our planet. It was only when Frieza came in to the picture was when we started fighting to conquer other planets for him.

Thinking of the things that I had to do for that cold hearted monster made my blood run cold and my heart seize up in my chest. I close my eyes to try and calm down, but it was impossible. Just thinking back to all the planets that I destroyed, all the blood that is on my hands, all because of that man. The men and women that I've killed, every single one of them I can remember the looks on their faces, the faces of agony and the children's cries and screams that were telling me not to do it. Then the children's faces as I killed their parent's right in front of them, then killed them. Their lifeless bodies were piled up right in front of me every second of the day. Most of the time I could just ignore them, but there were times, such as today where it was more difficult. I close my eyes and think about what Kakarot would tell me. I smile a little as I imagine his warm arms wrapped around me telling me that I was a better person that that now and how much better I was than who I used to be. I would just nod and tell him that I'm better most of the time, well that was because I wanted him to feel better. I was so glad that he couldn't read my mind most of the time, because most of the thoughts that run through my head would scar him and his fragile heart.

I couldn't tell him about the many people that I have killed. There was one in particular that hit me especially hard. It wasn't' even one of my first kills. It was the one after I came back from Earth for the first time. I had completely healed and I was supposed to take out a simple little planet. It wasn't even that big of a deal I should have been able to do it in a matter of hours. But… There was this one child, she had blonde pigtails and was looking up at me. She had to be no older than four years old. I had her parent's right in front of me with a ki blast in my hand ready to kill them and she came up to me, not even thinking that I could kill her. She came up to me and pulled on my armor before she said to me with tears in her eyes. "Why are you doing this to my mommy and daddy?" Before I came to earth I wouldn't have even questioned my intentions. That little girl tore my heart right open and made me think back to when I was a child. I didn't even get to say goodbye to my parents. I was purging a planet when I was told my planet was destroyed. My parents, my entire race that I was going to be king of one day had vanished into thin air. I couldn't do anything to save them… I was a helpless child… I-

Suddenly, as if on cue, I feel his energy next to me. My entire being relaxed as I look up and see that bright orange gi right in front of me. He smiles down at me and goes to put the groceries away before he comes and lays beside me, wrapping his arms tightly around me. I melt into his arms and breathe in his scent, trying so hard to forget the things that I was thinking about and to make the images go away. "Awe 'Geta… What's wrong? You're shaking." He asks me worriedly. I look up at him and bite my lip, I didn't know that I was shaking, how could he feel it? I sigh and try my hardest to calm down, to get the thoughts out of my head… But it seemed impossible. "Vegeta talk to me… Please I want to help." He says to me.

"There's nothing that can be done…" I say before I sit up and take a deep breath. I get off of the couch and go into the kitchen. "I'll get supper started…" I say to him before I turn my back once again, leaving him as clueless as he was when he got home.

 **Goku POV**

I just lay there clueless on the couch as I look at my love cook us supper. I didn't know what I would do without him. He was my entire world and I hated to see him like this. I've noticed over the last fifteen years that we had been together, that it was always around this time of year he got worse than usual. It was always this month that he would just lay on the couch shaking in a cold sweat until I knock him out of it. But he wouldn't open up to me, which was the most frustrating part. I am his husband he should know that he can talk to me about anything that he needs to. I sigh and watch him cook, I could tell that there was something wrong. The way that he was standing was too tense for how he normally was. Not that he wasn't always alert, he just seemed to be extra on edge tonight. I sigh and get up off of the couch and go to him, wrapping my arms around him. I feel him jump in my arms before I kiss his ear. "Hey it's just me." I whisper to him before I start to stroke his sides. "Hey how about you make enough for seven… I'll have all the kids over and we can eat together like we used to… Would you like that baby?" I ask him gently. That seemed to get a small smile on his face and I was more than happy to see it there where it belonged.

"Alright… Go call them and I'll get it ready." He says to me and I smile in excitement. It may be last minute, but the boys would drop anything their doing to come and see us. That's just how they were. I hurry and call Gohan, Goten, and Trunks hoping that they aren't actually doing anything for dinner tonight. Once their all on their way I go back and check on my prince. He seemed to be doing a lot better ever since I told him that the boys were coming over, but he was still out of it.

Once all of the boys were here, he put on the happy mask that he knew how to use all too well. It made me wonder if he was ever actually happy when he was around me, or if that was just a mask as well. Dinner was nice, it was great to see all of the boys together once again like it used to be. Pan and Videl couldn't make it, they were with Mr. Satan on a trip. The perks of being the richest fighter's daughter had to have its perks sometimes. We all sat there and chatted like they had never left and made their own lives for themselves. It made me so happy to know that our boys were happy. Even though by human standards we were getting old, hell Vegeta and I were nearing our fifties but we had many years ahead of us together. In Saiyan years being fifty wasn't even that old, still a teenager basically. I've thought about this many times about what would happen if Vegeta and I were to have another child. None of them turned out really well. I mean first, we would have to find someone to help us since we're two men and can't have children… second, I don't think that either of us want to go through that again.

"Dad… Hello Earth to Dad!" I hear Goten say to me. I wonder for a second how many times he had to say that before I actually heard him.

I look up at him and smile a little. "Sorry what were you saying? I was lost in my thoughts." I say to him. I look around and see that Vegeta is gone once again. I sigh and shake my head, I needed to keep better track of him when he was like this. Who knows where he could be.

"I was asking you what's wrong with Vegeta… He barely ate anything and now he says he's going to think… what's wrong?" Goten asks.

I sigh and look at him. I wasn't sure how to answer him. "It's this time of year Goten… I'm not sure what's going on… But I'll do my best to find out what it is." I tell him.

I was going to get to the bottom of this… Even If it was the last thing that I did.

 **I know this chapter was kind of… different, but I needed to give you an insight into what each person was thinking before I keep going on with the story… Anyways, see you next chapter!**


	2. Dragon Balls to the Rescue

Not Saiyan Enough

Chapter 2: Dragon balls to the Rescue

Goku/Vegeta

 **Gohan POV**

The three of us left dad's house together. Once we were outside, we knew that something was wrong, and we had to fix it. I look at the younger boys and they just look back at me, expecting me to have all of the answers since I was the oldest. I try to think back to what would make this time of the year bad for Vegeta, but there was nothing that was coming to my mind. No bad things happened to us around this time, their anniversary was coming up but that wouldn't be cause for unhappiness. I seriously couldn't figure it out. I was about to go insane. I just sigh and shake my head. "Hey, Videl will be gone for a few days, how about you two come over and we can figure this out at my place?" They nod to me and smile a little before I look at the house once again. "Alright… but let's go say goodbye to Vegeta first." I say to them. They smile and nod before they run to the gravity chamber. They look into the window and their eyes widen as they back away. I didn't know what to think of what they were doing so I just go over there myself.

I wouldn't of believed It if I hadn't seen it for myself. Vegeta was holding onto what seemed like a small blanket or a stuffed animal and he had tears in his eyes. I didn't want to believe it. Vegeta was the strongest willed person that I knew next to my father. There was no way that he could be curled up holding something like that…. I couldn't believe it and I didn't want to believe that he was like this. He was my hero and I just… it broke my heart to see him like this. "We have to tell dad Gohan… He will know what to do." I hear Goten tell me. But, in this case I didn't think there was anything that any of us could do. I saw the look in dad's eyes every time Vegeta said something at dinner. There was something going on between them, whether it was because they weren't communicating or what I don't know. But what I did know was that this wasn't okay.

"No... We can't Goten. I know you don't want me to say that right now… but this isn't something that we can fix by going to talk to him. We just need to let him have his moment. Come on let's go to my place." I say as I watch them reluctantly listen to me and fly away. I bite my lip and look in the window once again. Vegeta was drying his tears and getting back up to train. I look down at the thing that he had been holding, it was a stuffed bear… Why had I never seen it before? I try to get a better look at it. I see that it was just a normal bear dressed in Saiyan armor…it had something red on the left side of it. My eyes widen as I remember that was the same crest that Vegeta had on his ship all of those years ago. How I actually remembered that I'll have no idea, but there was no mistaking it. That must be the only thing that he has left of his home planet. I quickly walk away, knowing how we could help now… but it would take a lot of work and getting Vegeta to open up to us. That was going to be the hardest task of the whole thing.

Once the two boys and I are back at my house I look at them and sigh, having them take a seat on the couch before I begin to explain. "The thing that Vegeta was holding was a stuffed bear. I know it sounds silly, but I know that's what it was. It had on Saiyan armor and his family crest on it and everything. I'm pretty sure that that is the only thing that he has left from his home on Planet Vegeta. He's just extremely home sick." I say to them before they look at me with saddened looks. I sigh and nod to them. "It's not like when you two are homesick either, you can just fly back home… Well he can't. He lost everything that he knew when he was little. It was over forty years ago that his planet was destroyed. Think about it you two… It'd be a pretty hard thing to swallow, and then to have to live under the hands of Frieza? No wonder he misses his home planet. I know that the two of you weren't old enough when that happened, but I was around seven or eight when I encountered Frieza with dad. It was scary as hell… Who knows what that monster made Vegeta do…?" I say sighing as I feel tears in my eyes. I wanted to hold Vegeta and tell him that it was okay to let go. But I knew that he would just shove me off of him and tell me to man up. Typical Vegeta…

Goten looks over at Trunks and smiles. "What If we like… I don't know… did something for him. Like a Saiyan tradition that he used to do and we throw it for him to make him less home sick." Goten says with a wide smile. I smile at him and sigh. This kid was a thinker, he had great ideas but the execution of that idea would be hardest thing for us to do.

"I love your enthusiasm Goten… But it's not that simple. First we would have to get Vegeta to tell us what that tradition is… Since he was only seven when the planet was destroyed, I doubt that he remembers many of them. Not only that, we want this to be a surprise remember?" Goten sighs and nods to me before he continues to think.

We stayed there for hours, trying to think of something to help Vegeta. We only wanted what was best for him. Was that so hard to figure out? Well when the person you're trying to figure it out for never shares his feelings, it's going to be pretty hard. I see Goten look outside to see that it's dark outside. It was well past midnight. Goten pouts before he looks at Trunks, who hasn't said a word the entire time that we've been here. I was wondering if he was just deep in thought or devastated by the state that he saw his father in. "Trunks… Are you alright?" I ask him worriedly before he looks up at me as If he's solved the answer for world peace.

Trunks looks up at me. "Can't we just… Wish it back?" He asks me. My eyes widen. It couldn't be that simple… Could it? You'd think that if it were actually that simple, that they would have done it already. But maybe I'm wrong and they just never thought about it.

"I don't know Trunks. I'm not sure if it's as simple as that or not. I mean it's definitely worth a shot." I say to them smiling. "I know that dad gathered all of the dragon balls and keeps them in the house in case he ever needed to use them for an emergency, like bringing the entire population back to life, but I don't know If Shenron will grant that big of a wish." I say to him. There were so many what ifs to this that I'm not sure that we could pull this off. But it sure was worth a try.

Goten piped up and smiled at the two of us. "Let's try it! Please Gohan, I want Vegeta to be happy again." He says looking at me. I smile a little and nod before we form a plan. The two of them would go get the dragon balls from the house before we all went and found a safe location to make the wish. I take them out far away from the house so that hopefully Vegeta or dad wouldn't know what we were doing. Once we are nearly on the opposite end of the Earth from them, I lay the dragon balls in the correct order and call out to Shenron.

The mystical dragon appears in front of the three of us and we are awestruck for a second. It had been a long time since we had seen Shenron. The boys stood there, a little afraid of what was going to happen next. I just smile at them as Shenron tells me that I can make my three wishes.

"Shenron. I wish for the Planet Vegeta to be brought back to its rightful place in the Universe." I say to him, closing my eyes, praying that this was going to work.

"Such a wish is within my power to grant… Name your second wish." He says to me. I feel my chest fall with the breath that I didn't even know that I was holding in. I smile bright before I look at Goten and Trunks, they would be jumping for excitement if they weren't so scared of Shenron. I chuckle and shake my head before I look back up at him and try to figure out how to word the second wish.

"Shenron… I wish for all of the Saiyans that died under the hands of Frieza whether by death, or the explosion of the planet to be brought back to life to live on Planet Vegeta in peace." I say. I felt the air turn tense. You could have cut it with a knife. I was beginning to feel fearful of what Shenron was going to tell us.

"Do you have any idea what you're asking of me?" He asks me. I close my eyes before I bow my head. I hear him groan and after a minute or so he says "It has been done… state your final wish so that I may go." My eyes widen before I look up at him. I couldn't believe it, we had done it! But now what was our third wish going to be for. I look over at the two of them and they both shrug. I think for a moment, about something that will help Vegeta and dad. I couldn't think of anything off the top of my head. Suddenly an idea came to my head. I smile and look up at Shenron.

"Shenron… I wish for you to make a select few Saiyans on the planet able to match our father's power levels. This way they will always have a challenger that will be a worthy opponent." I say to him. It was perfect. I couldn't ask for this to of gone better.

"It shall be done." He says to me before the dragon balls raise into the air and scatter quickly. I look at the two boys and sigh happily.

"Yay! We got everything that we wanted and more. Vegeta's going to be so happy!" Goten says as he hugs me. I smile and nod to the two of them before I sigh tiredly.

"Alright you two it's been a long day, we need to go to sleep. We can tell them all about it tomorrow. How about you two just stay with me so it's not as far of a flight." I say to them. They nod and we hurry home. But before we get there, there was an orange figure flying our direction at the speed of light. Oh no… it was dad…

He stops the three of us and crosses his arms. He looked absolutely furious with us. ." I had never seen Dad so angry before. I look over to Goten and he looked like he was going to burst into tears at any second. "You've got a lot of explaining to do why you came into our home and stole the dragon balls… Start talking… Right now."


	3. You've Got Some Explaining to Do

**Not Saiyan Enough**

 **Chapter 3: You've Got Some Explaining to Do**

 **Goku/Vegeta**

 **Gohan POV**

I look at dad, who looked like he could blow any of us up at any second he was so pissed off at us. I go to him slowly and place a hand on his shoulder. I see him flinch but doesn't move away from me. I sigh and look up at him. "We did it for Vegeta." I see his look soften slightly, but he was still angry. "Come to my house and I'll explain everything okay?" He nods to us and we all fly back to my place. Once we're there we all sit down on the couch as dad stands in front of the three of us with his arms crossed. I don't think they've left that position since he first saw us.

"Alright start talking." He says to me, knowing that I was the brains behind this whole thing. For the most part he was right.

I sigh and close my eyes before I start explaining to him what we saw. "Okay… Well the boys and I noticed that there was something wrong with Vegeta. He wasn't talking and he was in a daze. I know that you noticed it too because you would try to cover for him when we asked if he was okay." I look up at dad and he was looking away from us, as if he didn't want to believe what we were saying. I sigh and continue. "When we left we knew that there was something wrong but we didn't know what we were going to do. We decided to go say bye to Vegeta so we went to the Gravity Chamber to say goodbye, but when we looked into the window… We…" I didn't want to finish. I didn't want to tell dad what I saw. It would tear him apart. "We saw him lying on the floor of the gravity room crying, holding a stuffed bear that looked like it was the only thing that he had left of his home." I say before I look up at my dad.

All of the anger was gone from his face, the look of despair was all over his face. "I… I didn't even know he had that bear… What kind of husband am I to not know that he had that… or that he was that sad. I can't believe it." He says to me. I get up and hug him tight. I knew that he needed someone to comfort him. I look at him and smile softly.

"He wouldn't have told you dad… He doesn't want you to see this side of him… But we figured out a solution." I say to him as I smile. He looks down at me curiously before I continue. "We used the dragon balls and… We got Planet Vegeta back. We used the three wishes to get everything back to the way it was before Frieza came and started to rule the planet. You two can go back home." I say to him as I smile. I couldn't tell whether he was happy or still angry with us. His face was completely unreadable. I back up slightly and look at him. I wasn't sure whether to be scared of his expression, or to be happy that we actually did this. I wish that I could get into his head to know what he was thinking.

 **Goku POV**

 _You two can go back home._

Those words kept playing through my head as I look at the boys. I didn't really know how to feel. Since Planet Vegeta wasn't really my home. Well it was where I was born, but I don't remember anything about being there. But… I could meet my parents. I could see my brother again and hopefully form relationships with them. Vegeta will be so happy that his planet is back. He will have his whole family, his race is back. I couldn't wait to go home and tell him. I smile softly and look at the boys finally and kiss Gohan's forehead. "I can't thank you enough what you did for him… for us. I'm sorry that I got so angry with you. I'm going to go home and tell him… I'll make sure to come say goodbye before we leave. We will visit as much as we can." I say to them and they smile at us before they all come and hug me tight. I smile and hold them all as close as I can.

"You need to go visit first. To see if you like it… If you do then you can come back and say goodbye to all of us." Trunks says smiling. I chuckle to him and nod. That sounded like a good idea, but I had a feeling that once we were there, that we weren't going to go anywhere. I tell them all goodbye before I fly back to the house. I try to be as quiet as possible when I walk into the house, but Vegeta was already up. Probably because I wasn't in bed with him. He had his arms crossed at me as he got up from the couch.

"Where in the hell were you? It's almost five in the morning and I wake up to see you're not there!" He says angrily to me. I smile softly and go to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I knew he was still angry, but I was too happy to feel anything but that right now. "What in the hell are you so smiley for Kakarot…" He asks me, his angry demeanor giving way to curiosity. I just keep smiling as I kiss him slowly. I was trying to think of how to word this to him in a way that he would understand. Not that he wouldn't understand it if I just told him, it'd just be a little hard to believe.

"The boys have an early anniversary present for us." I chuckle softly as I keep kissing him slowly. I feel him melt into my arms, which is exactly what I wanted. I slowly pick him up and take him to our bedroom and lay him down, all the while still kissing him. I feel his hands run through my hair, making me purr softly as I wrap a leg around him. As we pull away for air he smirks at me and I just laugh. Even after fifteen years, kissing this man has never gotten old. It still got me giddy and excited like a little teenager.

"What is the present?" He asks me as his hand strokes my chest slowly. I chuckle and take his hand to kiss it. I shake my head and smile at him. I wanted this to be a surprise until we got there. Vegeta glares at me and crosses his arms. "You know I hate surprises and I hate secrets Kakarot… Just spill it." He says to me. I just laugh and kiss his ear and hold him close.

"You'll find out tomorrow Vegeta, for now how about you pack and I'll call the boys and tell them were coming by to see them. He was still angry because I wouldn't tell him but he does as I ask and I get up to call the boys, even though I just left there. They decided that they were going to come here, I smile and go up to our room and look Vegeta, seeing him pack training gear and stuff, I also see him pack that small stuffed bear that Gohan was talking about. I smile a little and feel my heart melt. This was going to be the best week ever. I go into the room and pack a bag for me as well before I hear the boys come into the house. They all hug us and tell us goodbye. I see Vegeta eyeing each of them, wondering which one would be easiest to get the secret out of.

"So Goten… You want to tell me where your father is taking me?" He says with a small smile. Goten's eyes almost bug out of his head and I laugh before I hold Vegeta to me.

"That's not very nice… We will be there in less than two seconds, just calm down." I say laughing before I smile at the boys and hug them all tight once again before I lock onto Nappa's energy signal… Since he was the only one whose energy I really remembered and transmitted us to Planet Vegeta.

 **Bardock POV**

Was this a dream? Was I really dreaming?

One second I was down in hell battling one of the young cubs but the next second I look around and I was where it looked like Planet Vegeta. But that was impossible… Right? I didn't think that I'd lost it that badly yet. I look around and the others were just as shocked as I was. I look up to see a huge dragon above us. I didn't know what to make of all of this. 'Who are you? What just happened?!" I scream up at the dragon that was looming over all of us.

"I am the Eternal Dragon Shenron… Son Gohan and Goten, sons of Son Goku, and Trunks Briefs, son of Prince Vegeta have made a wish to wish Planet Vegeta back along with its people before the tyrant Frieza came to rule the planet. I must go now." He says before he disappears. I look around at everyone. I don't know who the first person was, but Prince Vegeta? His son wished us back! That means that Prince Vegeta is still alive and living somewhere. But… What about Kakarot? I hoped more than anything that he was safe. I look around to everyone, they couldn't be happier that they were alive and well again. I see Nappa running toward me.

"Bardock! You have to come with me right! I…its Prince Vegeta and Kakarot! They're here!" He says to me. If I thought I wouldn't make a fool of myself jumping for joy, I would of. I run back to the castle with him and stand right next to the two men that Nappa claimed to be Kakarot and Prince Vegeta. Well there was no mistaking that was Kakarot, his hair was all over the place and he looked exactly like me. I couldn't believe it.

"K…Kakarot..." I say softly as I look at him. He turns to me and smiles at me. I go to him and hug him tightly. I feel his arms come back around me and I smile, it seemed like the first time in a long time since I have truly smiled.

"Hello father." I hear him say to me. "We're home..."


	4. We're Home

**Not Saiyan Enough**

 **Chapter 4: We're Home**

 **Goku/Vegeta**

 **Vegeta POV**

I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. The red sky, the clay like soil as I look down, the castle in front of me. I couldn't look away from everything. How in the hell did they make this place? It made my heart swell. I missed my home more than I ever have. This was exactly what I needed. I look up at Kakarot and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him deeply. I had no words for how grateful I was right now. When I pull away from him I was smiling from ear to ear. I look over to my left since there was someone next to us. I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw Nappa right next to us. What in the hell was he doing here? He was supposed to be in hell. What was he doing here?

He seemed to be as surprised as I was, because as soon as I saw him he ran in the other direction. I look up at Kakarot and glare at him "Where are we Kakarot!" I scream at him. I was fearful of where we were and what we were doing here.

Kakarot looks at me sheepishly before doing that signature thing where he rubs the back of his head. "Uhm. Well last night… the boys kind of made a wish to Shenron… that would bring back Planet Vegeta… And everyone on it. So… Yea. Welcome home Vegeta." He says to me. No matter how sincere the loon on his face was I couldn't believe what he was saying. I look around completely speechless. I bite my lip and look up at Kakarot who had this huge smile on his face. I felt tears in my eyes as I cling to him. I was never one to show emotion, but I just couldn't stop the tears from flowing as I cry into his shoulder. He just holds me as tight as he can and rubs my back. I hear him telling me that it's okay, that he loves me and all of the stuff that he tells me when I'm in a bad mood. I look up at him and pull his lips to mine and kiss him deeper than I ever have. I didn't want to let him go. I couldn't thank him and the boys enough for this. I hear others run up to us, but I didn't want to let go of him.

"K… Kakarot..." I hear Bardock say behind us. I look up at him before I let him go and let him go to his father, who he is seeing for the first time. I smile as I watch their thoughtful embrace. I look around for a moment, hoping that my father would show up soon.

"Vegeta!" I hear someone say behind me. I turn and see my father standing there. I feel more tears come to my eyes without my permission and spill out as I run to him and hug him tighter than I ever have any one else in my life. All those years, nearly thirty years under Frieza…. Now it was all over and my father was back right in front of me once again. It was like a dream come true. I feel him hold onto me and rub my back as he tries to soothe me and get me to stop crying. But I just couldn't. I feel Kakarot come up behind me and smile as his hand rubs my back. I turn to look at him and he is smiling bright at me. I look at my father and bite my lip softly. "Vegeta… is there something that you would like to tell the two of us?" He says as Bardock comes over to us. I look down before I step away from him and lean on Kakarot. He strokes my sides and kisses my ear, making me relax as I look at them.

"Father, Bardock, Kakarot and I are together, we have been for over fifteen years now." I say to the both of them. I look up at Kakarot and he smiles softly at me before he kisses my nose. I smile and try to fight the giggle that wanted to escape my mouth. I look back at our parents and they were smiling at the two of us. They both look at each other before they nod to us. I was a little surprised that they were okay with this. But I guess that living on Earth for so long I have grown accustomed to their lifestyle. I look at them curiously before Bardock laughs softly. "It's a completely normal thing for two Saiyans to be together… That's how most of us live actually." He says smiling a little before he looks at King Vegeta who was looking into the distance. He chuckles and looks back to Bardock.

"Speaking of which, I see Turles coming Bardock, I think he's excited to be alive." He chuckles. We look over to the side and see Turles running this way. If I hadn't known Kakarot was behind me, I could have sworn that Turles was him. It was almost like they were identical twins, but obviously they aren't. Turles comes up to Bardock and clings to him, kissing him deeply. My eyes widen a little before I look at Kakarot, he seemed to be as shocked as I was, but I wasn't going to say anything.

Turles smiles at the two of us. "I heard that your boy wished us back!" He says before hugging Vegeta. He looks at me and his eyes widen before he becomes very shy. He holds onto Bardock and whispers to him. "Does he know that…I...?" Bardock looks at him and kisses his forehead before he shakes his head and smiles.

"Kakarot… Vegeta… This is my mate Turles." He says to the two of us as he holds onto Turles. I look at the two of them curiously for a moment, maybe mate meant the same thing as husband did on Earth. I would have to remember to ask my father about that later. We talk for what seemed like hours. It was a great time. We told them about all of our achievements and other things, we showed them our children that were back on earth, and we got to know them better. After I look out and see that the suns had set and Kakarot was about to fall asleep on me. I smile and look at my father.

"Is there a place that we could stay for tonight?" I ask my father and he nods to me as he stands looking at Turles and Bardock.

"Yes, if you remember where your old living quarters were, you may go there and sleep. You can stay here as long as you want. You are the prince after all this is your home." My father says to the two of us. I smile and nod to him before I stand. Turles and Bardock following my lead. They say goodbye to Kakarot one last time before they go to the other side of the castle.

I look around and smile softly, remembering where my room was. I take Kakarot's hand and lead him up the stairs to the top floor in the castle. My father was right behind us, since his room was on the other side of the castle from mine but on the same floor. I look at the doors before I open them. It looked exactly like I remembered it. I look at Kakarot and then to my father. "Could you give us the night alone…? No guards or anything… Please?" I say blushing slightly. My father just chuckles to me and nods. He knew what was going to go on tonight. There was no way that he couldn't. Once he walked away I turn to Kakarot and shut the doors behind us. I look at him and slowly walk to him, he was blushing softly. I chuckle to him and stroke his chest. "You know… I need to thank you… In the proper way." I say to him as I lean against him. He chuckles at me and slowly takes us to the bed.

Once we were laid down I quickly snuggle close to him and start to kiss him. My hands ran through his hair as I sigh happily. It wasn't often that I took charge of the kiss. I knew that Kakarot's dominant nature didn't allow it most of the time, but it was times like this that he would let me do whatever I wanted. Besides this was his reward for being such a wonderful husband. I smile to him as I pull away. He's completely breathless as I pull away. I kiss his nose before my hand runs up and down his thigh. "Mmmm I think I know how to reward you." I say to him as I take off his shirt and kiss up and down his chest before going to his pants. I could feel how aroused he was under his gi. It excited me more than it has in a long time. It's been years since we have been intimate with each other. It's not that we haven't had time, we're just never that way with each other. It was like a special thing that we saved for special occasions, it just made the sex that much better when it did happen.

I feel his hips thrusting up into me as I take off his gi pants. I bite my lip and look at his manhood. I slowly take him into my hand and I hear him gasp. His hand goes into my hair and I smile bright at him. "Vegeta baby… please… It's been so long." He whispers to me.

"I know Kakarot… I'm going to make this so good you won't forget it." I say smirking before I slowly let my lips run over his tip.

…

 **Bardock POV**

I knew that Turles was upset. He had every right to be upset with me. I just couldn't tell Kakarot so much when he knew so little about Saiyan culture. As soon as we get home I go to Turles and hold onto him, kissing his ear. His arms were already crossed and he was trying to get away from me. "I don't want to hear it Bardock! You didn't tell him!" Turles tears up and looks at me, turning around in my arms.

"My love… Do you think that he would have believed anything that I said about that? He was raised on Earth. A man having a baby is completely unheard of. Do you think that he would have believed that you were his Ja'ta?" I say sighing as I hold him as close to me as I could. I knew that he was holding back the tears, and I don't blame him. I kiss his forehead and hurry to take him to our bedroom. I lay us down and just hold him and let him cry. I knew it was a lot to take in, seeing your son that you haven't seen since he was practically born, and have him back when he's full grown and has a… 'Husband' as he called it. I wasn't really sure if that was the same thing as a mate or not. I would have to ask him when I got the chance.

"What if he doesn't love me?" Turles asked me. My eyes widen, I couldn't believe those words were coming out of his mouth. I shake my head and just hold him closer to me.

"I don't want you to think like that. You're his Ja'ta. He will love you." I say to him as I stroke his cheek. He takes a couple deep breaths and leans into my touch to try and calm down. I smile and kiss his nose softly and wait until his eyes open for me. "I love you Turles… And Kakarot is going to love you, we will tell him with time okay? Let him get accustomed to the Saiyan way of life. After that, we will tell him okay?" I say to him. He nods to me and snuggles to my chest. I smile and close my eyes, falling asleep after a very eventful day.

"I wonder how strong he is." I wonder to myself before falling asleep.


	5. Interesting Information

**Not Saiyan Enough**

 **Chapter 5: Interesting Information**

 **Goku/Vegeta**

 **Vegeta POV**

It has been a few months since Kakarot and I have been on Planet Vegeta. To be honest, I couldn't be happier. I know that he has seen a change in me and I've seen it myself. I'm smiling more, I'm more talkative, and most of all our sex life has become alive and well again. I don't know how I had lived without it for so long. I must have been in some crazy depressed state if I didn't like what Kakarot was doing to me. I'm smiling just thinking about it now as I'm on my way to go talk to my father. He had some very important information for me. I'm not sure what it is going to be about exactly but I'm hoping that it's worth my time. Kakarot just left to go and talk with his father, I'm hoping that his goes as well as mine does.

I make it to the big doors of the meeting place. This was where father used to talk battle strategy with his warriors for Frieza. This room was used for other things, but that was the main use. I cringe slightly as I think about it before I walk in. He was running his hands through his hair, sitting at the head of the large table in the room. He looks at me and smiles softly, motioning me to come sit beside him. I go and sit down, leaning back into the chair as I look at him. "So… What did you want to talk to me about?" I ask him. He starts to get a little nervous as he looks at me. I wasn't sure if I should be scared or not.

"Vegeta… I need to talk to you about something that's very important." He says to me before he looks down at the table before he looks at his hands. "Kakarot and you… You say that you're husbands?" He asks me. I nod to him curiously, not sure where this was going. "Well... What exactly does that mean?" He asks me.

I think for a second. "Well... to me not very much. Because it's basically just a ceremony that unites us, using a piece of paper. It's not a big deal father. I only did it because he wanted me to. I mean… It's just a piece of paper that tells the rest of earth that I love him. I only did it for him because it meant the whole world to him." I say sighing "Now, I have a question for you… Is a husband the same thing as a mate? Because when Bardock said that his mate was Turles, I saw them exchange an odd glance… What was that about?" I see my father take a big breath as he looks at me and then away. Apparently that was what he was going to get to. He just didn't know how to say it exactly.

"Well… It's a lot different from a husband actually." He says to me before he looks at me. "Do you see this mark on my neck?" He asks me. I look up at his neck and see a faded bite mark, at least that's what it looked like. I nod to him and look at him, not sure what that had to do with anything. "Okay… That is my claim mark. When Saiyans find their mate that they are ready to be with the mark them like this. When they do it at the same time they've mated. I just gave you the very brief and undescriptive answer. It's actually so much more than that." He says to me. I see him smile softly at me before he looks off into the distance. "Once you mate with your other half, you all but become the same person. Every single one of your past thoughts is shared and every feeling can be felt by that person. There are no secrets between mates whatsoever. This is why it is a great strength to have someone so dedicated to you by your side. But it is also a great weakness. Once your mate dies…. Well either you die with them or you go completely insane…. Being in a world without them is completely unheard of." He says as he looks at me. He had a serious expression on his face. "I just wanted to tell you this… In case you two decide to mate, it's a great thing and I will support you two one hundred percent, because it seems like you two are perfect for each other. But I didn't want it accidently happening and you just diving in head on." He says to me smiling.

I was really glad that he told me all of this, this was the thing that I have been missing. Over these last fifteen years, I always knew that there was something missing in my life. Although I've wanted to hide my past from Kakarot, I know that I shouldn't be keeping anything from my mate… Well my future mate that is. "Thank you for telling me. I appreciate it." I say to him smiling. "But that still didn't answer my question about the looks that Turles and Bardock were giving each other yesterday." I see the color from my father's face drain, as if he was hoping that I wouldn't ask him about that and I would just leave it alone. He sighs and looks at me before he starts to speak again.

"Vegeta… There are three kinds of Saiyans…." He starts by saying to me. "There is a male Saiyan, and a female Saiyan obviously, but there is also a special kind of male Saiyan… Ones that can give birth…" He says to me. My eyes widen as I look at him. Saiyan males giving birth? What did this have to do with…? "I already see the freaking out on your face just calm down for a second…" My father says to me. "Those Saiyans are able to conceive with their mates. Turles is one of those special males, and he is Kakarot's Ja'ta. Or birth parent… Because calling him Kakarot's mother is incorrect and very insulting to Turles. All submissive male Saiyans have this ability to conceive with their dominant mates. So when you and Kakarot mate, you will have to be careful. Thankfully you can only conceive when you are in heat. This only happens every year and sometimes longer." He says to me. This was so much to take in for me. Kakarot could have a child that was actually ours. I had been thinking about adopting a child since we've been married, but now I realize that we can have our own together, the thought made me want to jump for joy and fly right to Kakarot and tell him.

My father must have seen the excitement on my face because he chuckles. "I would love a grandchild Vegeta… But talk to Kakarot first about all of this. I heard that Bardock was supposed to tell him about Turles today, so go to him and talk." He smiles at me. I get up and I'm about to leave but I had a question that I never would of even thought of asking him.

"Since Kakarot's mo… I mean Ja'ta is here on planet Vegeta, where is mine?" I ask him. He chuckles and stands, coming over to me.

"Your mother is out working with the young Saiyans, training them to become great fighters. Even in Hell the Saiyans kept to their own Villages, meaning that she is on the other side of the planet right now training…" He says smiling at me. "She's an amazing woman, as soon as she comes back from her trip… I should say next week, I'll tell you're here." He says smiling. I smile and nod before I go back up to my room and await Kakarot's return, not wanting to wait any longer to tell him the great news.

"Before you leave Vegeta! One little tip, don't' mark your mate unless you're… being intimate with each other, it hurts a lot less that way… And please warn me next time that happens please. I love you son but I don't like hearing you scream across the castle." He says chuckling. I just blush in embarrassment and hurry to my room.

 **Kakarot POV**

My father had asked me to come over to his house so that we could talk. I wasn't sure how to feel about it at first. But now that I was here I was more nervous than ever. Turles was in the kitchen cooking lunch while my father was laying on the couch. I knock as I let myself in as he told me to do when he talked to me. He sits up and smiles at me. "Hey Kakarot." He says to me before he pats me on the back and tells me to sit down. I do so in the kitchen and smile at Turles, waving at him before I look at my dad.

"Hey… What did you want to talk to me about?" I ask him as I lean back in the chair, trying to get comfortable. He looks at me and then to Turles who was busy cooking, trying not to look over in our direction. I hear my father sigh before I look back at him.

"Kakarot… You know that Turles and I are mates… Well that means that we are connected to each other, closer than anyone else to each other. We think each other's thoughts, we know each other's feelings and all the great things that come with being mates… But... this also means that we can… have children together." He says to me. I look at him curiously… Not really understanding what he was getting at. He apparently saw the confusion in my face, so he continued. "Since he is a male that can conceive, instead of calling him mother… he would be called Ja'ta, which is Saiyan for birth parent. Kakarot… Turles is your Ja'ta." He says to me. I was still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that two men can get pregnant… I run a hand through my hair before I look over at Turles who had tears in his eyes. My eyes widen as I realize that I hadn't said anything yet.

"I… I'm sorry… it's just a lot to wrap my head around, I'm sorry I'm being so silent. I don't really know what to say…" I say to them before I get up and go to Turles smiling. "Good thing my heart does." I say before I hug him tight smiling. He hugs me back and rubs my back smiling. He pulls away from me and smiles stroking my cheek. "You look so much like me it's insane, there's no way that someone could tell me you're not my son. I love you Kakarot." He says smiling to me.

I blush and smile softly "I love you too Ja'ta." I say to him and hug him once again. It felt so good to have a family again. But now I had to go and tell Vegeta the good news! "I'm glad that you told I this wonderful news… but I must get back to Vegeta, he was worried about me coming over… he was having a talk with his father also, so I need to get back. But I will visit soon I promise." I say to them before I hurry back to the castle and up to our bedroom. My prince was lying in bed, once the door opened, he looked over at me and smiled bright. I jump into the bed, making him chuckle and shake his head at me. I blush and look down at him. "So I learned some interesting stuff today." I say to him as I pull him close and stroke his side.

"Oh? So did I…" He says to me smiling as he starts to kiss up and down my jaw, making me shiver as I run one of my hands through his hair. "I learned the difference between a husband and a mate… Also that we can have children of our own." He says to me, the biggest smile on his face. I chuckle and kiss his nose nodding to him.

"I learned that too… I also learned that Turles is my… Ja'ta I think was the word." I say to him. He smiles to me and nods before he starts to kiss me. I let him kiss me, loving the feeling of those soft full lips on mine. I nibble on his bottom lip, causing him to whimper and pull away from me, licking his lip. I groan and pounce on him before I chuckle. "When can we be mates Vegeta?" I ask him as I stroke his arm.

He smiles at me and strokes my cheek slowly. "When the time feels right Kakarot, but until then… I would like to tell you some things… They aren't going to be the nicest things. But I want to tell you about them before… you see them." He says to me.

I look at him a little confused, what in the world could he be talking about… Oh yea, when we become mates we will be able to see everything the other does. I hold him close to me and smile. "You can tell me anything Vegeta." I say to him as I kiss his ear, trying to encourage him.

I feel him go rigid in my arms and I look at him worriedly. I nuzzle his hair and sigh, hoping that he was going to be okay. "Kakarot… You know those days when I wouldn't talk, I would just be laying on the couch as cold as stone, not wanting anything to do with anyone?" He asks me. I nodded to him, those days were the hardest days. I hated them, mostly because I wanted to see him happy and not like that. He sighs and continues. "Those days… My mind would be flooded with memories from my past of Frieza, and the things that he made me do. They aren't pretty Kakarot, not in the slightest." He says shivering before he looks at me with tears in his eyes.

"Shhhh Vegeta. I'm here for you… You can tell me anything and I will listen to you got it?" I say to him as I take his hand and kiss it. He watches my actions the entire time before he sighs and nods to me. He closes his eyes and starts to tell me of his memories. I stayed there and stayed calm all the way through. I kept my emotions hidden so that he could continue. When he was finished he was shaking and on the verge of tears. I lean down and kiss him ever so softly, knowing he was vulnerable. "You… are the strongest, most amazing person that I know." I say to him softly between my kisses. "I love you so much… You're so wonderful, I can't believe that you are so… well put together after all of that. I'm so glad that you shared this with me finally. I know how hard it was for you. I promise to you that I will replace every one of those memories with a great one if it's the last thing that I do." I say to him, finally realizing that there were tears in my eyes. I look down at him and he was smiling softly as he nods to me. He clings to me and closes his eyes, kissing my chest.

"I love you Kakarot, forever… my future mate." He says softly.

"I love you too Vegeta… always."


	6. Saiyan Instincts

**Not Saiyan Enough**

 **Chapter 6: Saiyan Instincts**

 **Goku/Vegeta**

 **Vegeta POV**

Today was the day…. I can't remember the last time that I had actually seen my mother, since she was always away on her trips and things I barely saw her. I was mostly raised by my father. I'm glad she loves doing what she does, but it would be nice to be as close to her as I am to my father. I was waiting in the square with my father to see her when she first got here. I look up at my father nervously, not sure what to expect. He just chuckles and pats my back. "It's going to be alright… She's a wonderful woman." He smiles as he looks at the sky for a moment. I look up with him and see a group of Saiyans there, ready to land near the castle. I see a woman with long black hair, she was leading the rest of the group to the castle. I smile a little, knowing in my heart that it was her. As soon as they land, the woman comes over to King Vegeta and kisses him. He smiles and kisses back as he pulls her close. "Maize… It's good to see you." He says softly to her as he strokes her hair.

She smiles back at him and looks into his eyes. "It's good to see you too my king." She says blushing before she looks over to Vegeta, she looks at him with a confused expression before she looked back up at the king. He smiles and let go of her and goes to stand by his son. "Who is this?" She asks softly.

"Maize… This is our son… his son wished the planet back along with all of its people. Now him and his…Uhm husband Kakarot are here to live with us once again." He says smiling. I look at my mother and smile softly as I stand there, wanting her to make the first move toward me. Her eyes widen even more as she looks at me before she tears up and runs to me, pulling me into a very tight embrace. I close my eyes and hug her close to me. She smelled like cinnamon and sugar… It smelled so familiar and it was extremely comforting. I pull away from her and smile brightly as I bite my lip softly.

"Vegeta… You look so… You've grown into a fine young man." She says smiling brightly as she looks at him before she turns her scouter on. Her smile falters for a moment as she looks at him. "Your power level… I figured with as much training that you did as a child that it would be much higher..." She says sounding a little bit disappointed. I look at her and smirk… To be honest I was masking my power level because everyone's here felt so low… I didn't want to scare them and make them attack. She must have sensed that I was hiding something, or maybe it was in the way that I was smirking to high heaven. She smiles at me. "You've learned how to mask your energy haven't you?" She asks me. I nod to her as I chuckle. "That's my boy." She says smiling as she hugs me again. "Well I want to see how strong you are… could you show me? I will have you fight one of our elite fighters." She says before she looks at King Vegeta.

I blush and shake my head… "I will unmask my power level for you, but only when Kakarot is with me. We told each other when we got here that we would mask it unless there's an emergency." I say to her. She nods in understanding as she smiles.

"I can't wait to meet him… How about this afternoon the two of you both come to the training grounds and you can show us what you've got." She says smiling. "I always love a good fight." She says to me. I chuckle and nod to her before I think of where Kakarot told me he was going this morning. Oh yes, he was going to see Turles and Bardock once again. It warmed my heart that they were spending so much time together. I loved that he finally got to be with his parents after so many years without them, like myself.

"That sounds wonderful. Do you mind if Bardock and Turles come as well, I'm sure that they would love to see Kakarot fight as well." I ask them. They both nod to me in approval. I smile and look around for a moment, "I'm going to find him and we will meet you there in an hour or so." I say before I close my eyes and search for Kakarot's energy. Once I spot it I quickly fly away to the direction that he was in. I land right in front of a small house. Kakarot came to the door since he sensed my energy, I smile at him and kiss his cheek softly. He blushes and leads me inside. I see Bardock and Turles standing there, they both smile at me and wave.

"And to what do we owe this pleasure Prince Vegeta?" Turles asks me as he goes to Bardock and wraps his tail around his waist slowly. I smile at the two of them, then I look to Kakarot and lean back against him. He chuckles and kisses my ear, I could tell that he was also curious as to why I was here. I play with his hand before I look at the two awaiting Saiyans in front of me.

"King Vegeta has invited the two of you to the castle. My mother has just gotten back from her training and would like to see my power level in action. I told her that the only way that I was going to do that is if I fight with Kakarot." I say smirking up at him. I could tell that he was becoming just as excited as I was. I stroke his arm before I continue. "Since our power levels are masked, no one knows our true level but us… I see how intrigued you are and I assumed that you would be, so in about an hour we will meet on the training grounds and you will see us in action." I say smiling. I look back at Kakarot and he looks like he's about to jump for joy. I laugh and kiss his hand to calm him down before I look at the two in front of us.

"Well this sounds interesting…doesn't it sweetie." Bardock says as he kisses Turles' head and then smiles at the two of us. "We will be there." He says. I nod to them before I kiss Kakarot goodbye and smirk at him.

"Good luck Kakarot, you're going to need it." I say laughing to him before I leave the little house and go to the training grounds to warm up. For the most part, I just stretch and do some breathing exercises. That is until everyone else gets here. I look over at Kakarot and he had taken his weighted clothes off, leaving him in just the orange gi pants. I bite my lip, remembering that I needed to stay calm, or I was going to get my ass kicked by my love. I noticed that everyone had their scouters on. I chuckle and shake my head for a moment before I go to Kakarot and kiss his hand. "I'm setting some ground rules before we start this. "Nothing past Super Saiyan 2 without you telling me first…or I telling you. No destroying the place, try to keep it to a minimum. And finally, give me a kiss and tell me you love me afterwards, because no one likes a sore loser." I say smirking

He just laughs at me and shakes his head before he kisses my nose. "Yes my prince… And I'll expect the same from you, since you are more a sore loser than I am." He says confidently. I love when he gets cocky like this. It turns me on more than anything, except his hands… The most Saiyan part about him was his attitude, he always gets this way when we fight and I love every second of it.

I turn to our audience and smile. "I want you to take the scouters off of your faces and put them in front of you. Unless you want a scouter to explode on your face I would take them off." I say to them before my father looks at me questioningly.

"These scouters are top of the line…. Only power levels over three million would be able to break them." He says to me. I shrug in a suit yourself I warned you way before I look at Kakarot and take his hand as we stop restraining our power levels (In episode 223, the power meter Babidi used recorded Goku's base power at three million. I can only assume with the love of fighting and training they have that it only got higher since this is roughly twenty years after that). Almost immediately, the scouters started to beep and break on their faces. I chuckle a little at all of their faces. I didn't know what to say, especially since I warned them. My father looks at me with a completely unreadable expression on his face. Everyone else looked like they were extremely excited to see this fight. I smile at them before I turn to Kakarot. He just smirks at me and we start the fight.

 **Goku POV**

It has been six hours since the fight started. I would always look over at my father and Ja'ta, it seems like they just had the surprised look permanently plastered onto their face. I had gone Super Saiyan Three about an hour ago and with Vegeta at Super Saiyan Two, we were pretty evenly matched. I look at Vegeta, he was exhausted, but he was having the time of his life. He looked so amazing with his armor torn up. He was slightly bloody and very sweaty, I wanted to end this right now and take him right on the battle field. As he comes at me with a punch to the stomach I take it and lean over him, putting my head on his shoulder. "I'm going Super Saiyan Four and ending this… I have to take you right now or I'm going to go insane." I say to him as I shove him away from me and slowly go to the ground. I noticed he shivered when I said that to him and that only made me laugh more.

I land on the ground and close my eyes…. Controlling the urge to keep fighting. I stand there and power up in front of everyone. I could tell they weren't used to this much power because they were flinching, they wanted to get away from it. I chuckle before looking over at Vegeta. I only wanted them to see my top power level. I tackle Vegeta to the ground and pin him there. He struggles against me for a minute, but once he feels my arousal he stops dead cold and looks up at me. I laugh and look down at him "Kiss me and say you love me my prince." I say smirking down at him. He glares at me before he bites his lip and leans up to kiss me deeply. I groan and capture his lips more, taking control of the kiss before I pull away and pick him up. I hold him to my chest and look at everyone that was there. "We can continue this later…right now I need to be with my…future mate." I say smirking down at Vegeta. His eyes widen before he quickly holds onto me. I take him up to our bedroom as quickly as I can. I toss him onto the bed and slowly walk over to him as I slowly take off my clothes as I walk to him.

He was panting and watching me hungrily. I smirk and crawl onto the bed and crawl over him, licking my lips hungrily as I take in the sight of him. I slowly run my fingers over the torn spandex. I feel him shiver underneath me. I growl possessively as I rip off his armor and spandex. His eyes widen at me as he squirms underneath me. I look into his eyes and chuckle before I run my hands over his beautiful chest. "You know… I love when you're all hot and bothered because of me… especially after we spar together." I say to him as my hand makes contact with his hardness. I gasp as I take it into my hand. I hear him whimper underneath me. I slowly stroke him as I look into his eyes. He thrusts up into my hand and moans my name softly. I smirk and close my eyes. I loved every single noise that he made, it was music to my ears. I lean down and nibble on his ear as I keep stroking him, I had let go of him with my hand and was letting my tail do the work now, and he seemed to love that. I smirk and put both of my hands by his face as I lean my head down to kiss him deeply and lovingly.

"K…Kakarot… Please….I need you." I hear my love say to me. I look into his eyes and smile softly before I let my hands run down his body to lift his legs. I put them over my shoulders and thrust into him. I look down at him and notice that his eyes are clenched shut as he arches his back. I stroke his hair and wait for him to adjust as usual. I stroke his stomach slowly and watch him calm down. Once I see the nod I smile and start to thrust in and out of him. I bite my lip and close my eyes as I thrust into him. He was soooo tight. Every thrust it felt like he had a vice grip on me. I look down and smile, hearing that he was enjoying himself. He was panting and whimpering my name. I slowly let his legs come down around my waist and I lean down to kiss him.

He kisses me heatedly, nipping at my lips and my neck. I smile down at him and kiss his forehead. I could feel myself nearing my release so soon. I bite my lip and look down at him. His neck was calling to me….I wanted nothing more than to bite him. I could feel my canine teeth aching. I lean down and kiss his neck whimpering softly. I didn't want him to get angry with me if I bit him. I feel his hands run through my hair. "It's okay Kakarot… please…" He says to me. He turns his head to look at me and smiles softly. "I want you to bite me…this is how my father says we become mates, that's why your teeth are aching." He says to me as he gently strokes my cheek. "Do it my love…" He says to me. I kiss him softly before I go even faster. I hit the spot that he loves, making him scream in pleasure as he clings to me. I smile and right as I feel myself about to release, I bite into his neck. His blood was the most amazing thing I have ever tasted. I close my eyes and I see his life flash before my eyes. Every single action, thought, and decision was going through my head. I held onto him close as it played before me. I pull him as close as I could while I suckled on his neck gently. I feel him do the same to me, making me release inside of him. I moan and slowly pull out my teeth, licking the wound gently before I kiss his ear. I look at him once again and it was like seeing a completely new person. I could feel my heart strings mentally entwining with his. I kiss him ever so slowly and stroke his cheek with my tail.

He smiles and nuzzles my tail softly before he kisses it and me. "I love you Kakarot." He says to me.

"I love you too… My mate." I say smiling before I pull out of him and pull him to my chest, falling asleep quickly with the sound of his steady heartbeat in my ears.


	7. Visitors and Surprises (READ END)

**Not Saiyan Enough**

 **Chapter 7: Visitors and Surprises**

 **Goku/Vegeta**

 **Vegeta POV**

I was trying to get things ready around the palace, the boys were visiting us today and I couldn't be happier. Kakarot was supposed to go and get them and they were staying for the weekend. I was walking around the palace trying to find anything that needed done. But no one would let me do anything because I was…expecting. Not many people knew that yet, not even Kakarot. I wanted to wait until the right time to tell him and the boys. I for one, was a very excited person. My parents were beyond excited for me. They even had the baby's room made already. I would go into it constantly, even though I was barely five weeks along, I felt so at home in that room.

I smile and go to my father's room to see my mother. She is getting ready for something it seemed like. I look at her curiously and go over to her. "What's the occasion? You're getting all dressed up." I ask her as I go behind her. She smiles up at me and finishes her hair before she stands up.

"Today is the day that the Saiyans compete to be a part of the elite forces. Since you're the prince, you obviously don't have to and I wouldn't recommend that you do anyway" She says looking at me sternly. I blush a little and stroke my stomach. "Kakarot may join if he wishes. If anything he would be good competition to most of them." She says smiling to me. I nod and smile before I sigh.

"He should be getting home soon, I'll talk to him but I think he will want to do that. He more than likely will, and I bet the boys would have fun with that as well. They're almost as strong as we are." I say smiling before my mother turns back to me and looks at my stomach.

"Soon…you're not going to be able to hide this you know…. When are you going to tell him?" She asks me. I blush and look down at my stomach. I wasn't sure exactly when I wanted to tell him, but I wasn't going to just yet. I knew that soon he would be able to feel the ki of the baby and then he's going to be angry with me for not telling him. I sigh and run a hand through my hair as I look at my mother. She smiles at me and hugs me. "I know it may be hard, but he will be excited and you know it." She says to me.

I smile a little, I knew that Kakarot would be excited for the two of us… but there was something inside of me that didn't want to tell him. I'm not sure what that part of me was but I didn't like it. It almost felt like I was holding him back. I mean I made him move to this planet and now I'm tying him down with a child. Not that that has ever stopped him from doing what he loved. Hell he died and remained that way for a long time just to save the earth. He even went away from his kids to train some random stranger who had some potential. He was definitely a free spirit. I smile a little and look at my mother. "I will tell him when I'm ready. Not before then." I say before I leave the room going to find Kakarot, I had felt his energy reappear about ten minutes ago. I hurry over to where his energy was and I see the three boys. I sigh happily before I let them run up and hug me tightly. I had missed them a lot more than I had realized.

"Dad it's so good to see you! I missed you so much." I hear my son Trunks say to me. I smile and nod to him before I look at Kakarot who was smiling from ear to ear. I sigh and look down at my stomach. There was no way that he would leave me because of this baby. I trusted Kakarot with my life. I knew that I could trust him with our child's life as well. I smile at the boys and pull away from them slowly. I hold onto my stomach and they look at me with wide eyes. Kakarot looks at me, still clueless.

"Well I guess now is as good of a time as any. I really have missed you boys. I can't wait to show you around the city and have the time of our lives. But first, there is something that I need to tell you. Kakarot and I… We are going to have a baby." I say smiling at the boys. They smile from ear to ear but jump when they hear a hard thud. My eyes widen as I look around to see where it came from.

I then realize that there was a spiky haired man that was standing there… Now he was on the floor.

 **To all of my lovely readers who are reading this story.**

 **I'm going to take a break from this story. For some reason I can't stay into it for more than five seconds when I sit down to write it. I'm sorry for the people that were into this story and were waiting for the next chapters. I WILL finish it. It just won't be in the near future. I don't want to just write something that I'm not into and give you crap for chapters** ] **. Maybe because there wasn't as much reception from this story as some of my others. I just am not feeling it right now. I'm terribly sorry** **L**

 **It will remain incomplete until I think that I can finish it.**


	8. Family

**Not Saiyan Enough**

 **Chapter 8: Family**

 **Goku/Vegeta**

 **I think that I am finally going to get back into this story. It's going to take a different turn then what I had originally planned but I think that you will be pleased.**

 **Alright back to this story!**

 **Goku POV**

We were going to have a baby.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was laying on the floor, I knew that everyone was looking at me but at this moment I didn't care. I slowly get up and rub the back of my head. I feel my mate kneeling next to me. I look over at him and he is smiling softly at me. "Kakarot are you okay?" He asks me. I try to catch my breath as I look at his stomach. I noticed a little bump on his normally toned stomach. I slowly reach out and touch his stomach. I feel him flinch before he leans into me. I feel the tiny ki in his stomach and my hand starts to shake. I smile a little as I look at him.

"We're going to have a baby." I say to him. He chuckles and nods to me. I slowly stand up with the help of my sons. I turn to my mate and smile bright before I take him into my arms and kiss him ever so gently. I feel him respond to me quickly and I couldn't be happier. I slowly pull away from him and smile before I look at our boys who could barely contain their excitement at the idea of another little brother or sister. I hold onto Vegeta and look at the boys smiling. "So you three… what do you want to do for your short time here?" I ask them.

Gohan looks at them and smiles a little. "Actually… it won't be a short time… We have all come to the decision that we want to be closer to you. We don't really have any ties to earth anymore… And we want to stay here." Gohan says with a sad smile. I didn't know what to say… What about Videl? Bulma? What happened in the months that we were gone from earth that would make them want to stay here? There were so many questions going through my head and I knew that my eldest had sensed it. He puts a hand on my shoulder and looks at me. "I will explain everything later… I don't want any sad memories for our first ones." He says softly to me. I smile a little and nod to him.

"So Vegeta… what should we do first?" I ask him as I look down at him. He seemed lost in thought for a moment. He quickly looked up at me and then the boys.

"Well... Since you're going to be here for a while… Would you guys like to go to the Elite forces try-outs? Even if it's just for a good fight, it would be fun for you guys, its opponents that would actually be good for you to face, unlike facing your father and I knowing you're just going to lose." He says chuckling. I smirk and shake my head at my mate. Even though he was pregnant, he would want to fight his sons. He looks up at me and smiles. "Mother says that you could enter too, if not for fun but to find out where you rank against all the others. Not that there's a doubt in my mind that you would be the best." He says smiling at me.

I smile and pull him closer to me and shake my head. "Actually… I don't feel like fighting today." I could tell that everyone was staring at me with a shocked expression on their face. I look around at my sons and my mate before I chuckle. "Wow… I just want to spend time with my sons and my mate and soon to be little one… I don't know I just don't feel like it today." I say shrugging. I see them relax a little before the boys smile.

"It would be fun to see where we stack up against the other Saiyans..." Goten says as the other two agree with him. I see Vegeta smile at the three of them before he turns to me. I look down at him and stroke down his arm to his hand, taking it in mine.

He blushes slightly before he speaks. "What do you want to do then while they are at the elite tryouts?" he asks me. I really wasn't sure what we were going to do… Well I knew what I wanted to do, but I'm sure that the entire Saiyan race didn't want to hear their prince screaming for hours on end.

I smile a little and kiss his forehead. "How about we go see my parents and tell them the good news?" I suggest. Vegeta smiles bright and nods to me as he takes my hand. We both look at the boys and they smile at us for a moment before my father comes down the stairs. He smiles at the five of us and comes over to us, wondering who these children were. I could see in his eyes that he had no clue who they were and I chuckle. "King Vegeta… These are our sons from Earth." I say to him. "This is Gohan, Goten, and Trunks." I say gesturing to each of them as I say their name. I watch the boys and see their wide eyes as they see the dead giveaway for Vegeta's father right in front of them.

King Vegeta chuckles and nods to them "It's nice to meet you boys. Are you going to be here for the tryouts?" He asks them. All three of them nod and he smiles brightly. "Wonderful… Come with me and I'll show you where everyone else is getting ready." He says as he starts to walk away, the boys following behind him. I smile down at my mate as he tries to hide his laughter.

"You would have thought they saw a ghost with the looks on their faces." He says finally letting go and laughing. I smile and hold him close to me as I nod. I look up before taking him into my arms and carrying him outside. "Kakarot... what the hell are you doing?" He asks curiously.

"You're carrying our baby…so I'm carrying you." I say blushing down to him. Vegeta just rolls his eyes at me and chuckles, but he doesn't make a move to get out of the embrace, in fact I could feel him cuddle closer to me. "Come on, I bet my parents will be super excited to hear the news." I say smiling as we head to their house.

 **Turles POV**

How in the hell was I supposed to tell him? I kept thinking to myself as I look over at Bardock who was watching television. I was in the kitchen, contemplating on how to tell him that we were going to have another cub… I don't know why I thought that he wouldn't be excited. Oh yea, probably because after Kakarot was born he said he was never having another child. But the only reason he had said that was because they took him away at such a young age. We weren't exactly too old to have a child. We still had a good hundred years or so before we even thought about getting old. So what was I so worried about?

"Turles… What are you doing in there?" He asks curiously. I feel my heart jump as he talks to me. I come over to him and smile a little before I cuddle to his side. He chuckles and wraps his arm around me, pulling me closer to him before he looks down at me. "what's got you in such a good mood?" He asks me. I shrug and smile to him. I didn't want to tell him just yet. I wish that I wasn't so nervous to tell him.

There was a knock at the door and I jump a little before I look at the door. "We weren't expecting anyone were we?" I ask him. He shakes his head curiously before he gets up and goes to the door. I look over and see the Prince and our son at the door. I sit up and smile at them. "What do we owe the pleasure of seeing you here today?" I ask them as I stand up and go over to the three of them. "I figured that you two would be at the Elite tryouts." I say to them.

My son shakes his head and smiles down at Vegeta. "No… I wanted to spend time with Vegeta today… We came over because we had some very good news." I hear him say, I had walked over to the kitchen to get something to eat for us. I start cooking before I look behind me. I see Vegeta holding his stomach. I didn't know what to say. I feel tears in my eyes. We were going to have a grand baby and a baby of our own. I feel Bardock come up behind me and rub my back.

"Turles… What's wrong?" He asks me as he pulls me to him. I couldn't' help my emotions getting the better of me… I look at Vegeta and smile bright at him. Vegeta smiled back at me and nodded, confirming what I had already thought.

"We're gonna have a grandbaby." I say to him as I smile. His eyes widen as he looks over at the two lovebirds by the door. They were both smiling from ear to ear and when I turn back to Bardock he was smiling bright too. "And there's another surprise." I say looking at him biting my lip. I didn't know how to tell him. I feel his tail come up and stroke my cheek, making me look up at him. He smiles in that you can tell me anything way that he has. I lean into his touch and close my eyes. "Well… Vegeta's not the only one having a baby." I say to him as I take Bardock's hand and place it on my stomach. His eyes widen as he looks down at my stomach.

"We… We're having another baby?" He says to me. I smile and nod to him as I kiss his cheek gently. I look back at the kids and they had come over to us and were right next to us. I feel Bardock's hands wrap around me as he kisses my cheek smiling bright. His hands wrap around my stomach and I lean back against his chest.

"Our family is growing. Vegeta I'm so happy for you and my son" I say smiling as I look at the kids and then at my mate. I can't wait to see what the future has in store for us.


	9. Being Overprotective?

**Not Saiyan Enough**

 **Chapter 9: Being Overprotective?**

 **Goku/Vegeta**

 **Vegeta POV**

I was out in the garden, just walking around while Kakarot was with the Demi's. It seems like lately I haven't been able to get a moment by myself. As much as I love Kakarot, I love to have my own space sometimes. He's always holding onto me and protecting me from what he thinks is a threat. Most of the time it's my parents or our children. I sigh as I think back to a couple of days ago when Goten had come into our room and was just talking to me, he looked at my claim mark and asked me what it was. I tried to explain it to him but before I got ten words out Kakarot had IT'd into the room and tackled him to the ground and had him in a death grip. In his defense, Goten had touched the mark which people except your mate weren't supposed to do. But Goten didn't know that and I hadn't exactly told him that in the first place.

I hear the bushes rustle and I stiffen before I look around, I was on high alert lately. I wasn't really sure why either, but I just felt extra jumpy. I hear the noise again and I stand up to see what it is and Turles is walking around in the garden. I watch him before he sees me. He jumps slightly before he sighs "Prince you scared me." I hear him say before he comes over to me.

I smile a little "Sorry about that, I wasn't' expecting anyone to be out here but me." I say softly before I look at him. He wasn't wearing his Saiyan armor like he normally did, instead he was in a gi similar to what Kakarot wears, I guess that the armor was getting a little snug for him, it was for me as well. But I decided to be stubborn and not change out of it yet. I look over to see Turles smiling at me.

"Yea… I usually come here when I want to get away from everything, it's like people just forget this place exists and never come looking for me here. It's crazy how overprotective Bardock has gotten of me since I got pregnant. I guess I kind of forgot what it was like when I was pregnant with Kakarot." He says smiling a little before coming to sit down on the bench that I was just around. "Yea… He was always clinging to me and wouldn't let anyone touch me. I knew that it was his Saiyan nature, but it would get really annoying after having it happen for so many months." He says as he looks down at his stomach, stroking it softly.

"I never knew that Kakarot could act so protective toward one thing. Back on Earth, He would do anything to protect the planet that he lived on because he loved it so much, now all that attention is put toward protecting me and our little one. I'm not sure if I like it." I say chuckling softly as I lean back. "Sure all of the attention is nice but… I don't know I feel like he could be doing something besides protecting me all the time. "I say as I look at Turles who was listening to me intently. I look away from him and decide to keep going. "I love Kakarot… but I just wish he would go back to the way he used to be." I say softly.

Turles puts an arm on my shoulder and rubs it softly as he smiles. "Vegeta… When Kakarot is acting like this, his true Saiyan instincts are showing through, didn't you tell him that you wanted him to act more like a Saiyan and less like an Earthling?" I look down at the ground and watch my feet move the rocks. I do remember saying that… I thought it nearly every day when we were back on Earth but now… For some reason it was different. I didn't want him to change because of me, but now there was no stopping it. I loved the Kakarot that I used to have. "It looks like you have to go and talk to him." Turles says to me before standing up. "I have to go tend to a mate who hasn't seen me in three hours." He says chuckling a little before he walks away.

I look down at my stomach, feeling the tiny ki inside of me quivering before snuggling closer to the hand that was now on my stomach. I jump out of my seat and nearly run away before I see that it's only Kakarot… I try to control my breathing as he smiles at me a little. "Sorry Vegeta… I thought you saw me sitting here." He says to me as he stands up and goes over to me. I sigh and wrap my arms around him softly.

"I just wasn't paying attention." I say as I lean my head on his chest as he strokes my stomach. The feeling of him doing that calmed me down and made the baby very happy. I smile up at him and sigh. "How are the boys getting accustomed?" I ask as he pulls me into his lap. He strokes my back and pulls me close to him as he hums softly.

"Their doing well, your father helped them get a house close to the castle because they didn't want to live there… so they will be close enough to see them all the time but far enough to give us some space." He says smiling a little.

"But… why did they decide to come live here in the first place?" I ask him as I bite my lip. "It's odd of them to just up and leave their families and friends back on earth." I say as Kakarot looks at me oddly. "I know you did it, but at least you have a reason, you're not even an Earthling." I say to him as I stroke his cheek slowly. "They're all three have human, and it's their home planet, why wouldn't they want to stay there?"

Kakarot looks at me and smiles softly "Let's just go and ask them shall we?" He says as he picks me up into his arms. "But first, I think that we should get you a change of clothes." He chuckles and kisses my cheek as he takes me back up to the castle.

I look at him pouting. "I can walk you know…" I say to him. He looks down at me, as if he just realized he was still carrying me. I see him blush and start to put me down, but I hold onto him and shake my head. If he was going to be like this I might as well take the pampering while I can get it. I shouldn't be so hard on him, it was only in his nature to be that way it wasn't like I could help it. "Come on let's get up to our room so I can change." I say smiling softly to him as he keeps walking, the entire time he walked I would play with his hair, making him purr and lean into my touch.

"mmmm if you keep that up, we may not make it to see the boys." He says laying me on the bed and kissing me slowly before going to the closet to find me something to wear. 'Do you have anything besides the armor?" He asks, making me blush. I honestly never thought that I would need anything else. I see him come out with a pair of his gi pants and his blue undershirt. I smile a little as he smiles "Well… This is all we have for now, so I guess you're going to have to wear my clothes." He says smiling a little. I nod and slowly start to take off my armor. When I put on his clothes, I suddenly feel safer. I couldn't explain why, maybe because they smelled like him and wrapped me in his scent. But when I look up at him he is staring at me hungrily. He comes up to me slowly and purrs as his tail comes and starts to stroke at my jaw. I purr and lean into his touch, looking up at him.

"Kakarot, we have to go see the boys, save that you wanna eat me look for later." I say chuckling. My laugh was cut short by Kakarot shoving me onto the bed gently as he started to attack my neck.

"I can't help it… Seeing you in my clothes…Kami if only you know what you do to me…" He says softly as he continues to ravage my body.

I guess the boys could wait a few hours.


End file.
